


Photos

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Jess, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary breaks out the photo albums (sorry i know i suck at summaries, if you read this and come up with a better summary ill use yours)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy. let me know what you thought and let me know if you have a better summary for this fis (or a better name too because i suck at names)

“Babies are an absolute joy.” Mary gushed, “You have to promise to visit more often when they are born.”

Jess nodded and glanced at Sam. “What?” Mary asked.

Sam cleared his throat and took his mom’s hands, “Jess and I have been talking. There’s an opening at a firm not too far from here and we think we want to move.”

Jess threaded her arm through Sam’s, “And we want our children to be as close to family as they can.”

“Oh, you guys. I would love for you to move this way. It’s so hard for us to visit when you live two states over.” Mary reached over to hug Sam and Jess.

Just then Cas bolted past the couch with Dean close on his heels. “Come on, man, give it back.”

“No way.” Cas called as he circled the living room holding whatever was in his hand ahead of him so Dean couldn’t grab it. “We don’t have any of these around our house.”

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“It’s nothing.” Dean replied, pointing at his brother, “You sit back down, I’ll handle this.”

Sam smiled and looked at Cas, “What is it?”

As Cas passed the back of the couch he leaned over and handed a photo to Sam. Dean lurched at his brother, but Sam held the photo over his head, well out of the reach of everyone in the room. He inspected the photo and laughed, “I remember this. This was my seventh birthday party and you were throwing a fit because no one was letting you eat cake.”

Cas stood next to Sam, looking up at the picture. “You sure were fat as a kid, Dean.”

Dean punched him in the shoulder, “I wasn’t fat. I was just a little short for my age.”

“No, no,” Mary said, “I remember you being taller than every other kid in your class and you had a bit of a belly.”

“Fat Dean is so cute, and it looks like he’s starting to make a return,” Jess said, reaching over and patting Dean’s tummy.

“Hey,” he said, swatting her hand away, “Hand’s off.”

“Yeah,” Cas agreed, placing his hand possessively on Dean’s tummy, “Only I can touch his soft belly.”

“Oh, bite me, Cas.” Dean said as he shoved Cas’s hand away.

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek, “Maybe later.”

“Behave you two,” Mary chastised. She got up from the couch, “Cas, come help me real quick.”

Cas obediently followed Mary down the hall to her room. “What did you need help with?”

“Just carrying stuff,” she replied. Mary led Cas to her closet and turned on the light. She moved some coats to the side so that she could get to the shelf. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen any pictures of Dean when he was little.”

“Well we only have recent pictures in our house.” Cas said as he took a heavy leather bound album from Mary. “What are these?”

“Photo albums, dear.” Mary answered as she added two more to the pile in Cas’s arms. “Have you never seen one before?”

Cas shook his head. “My family never had one. Every four years we took a family photo and hung it on the wall, but that was it in the way of picture collecting.”

Mary wrapped her arm around Cas as they walked back to the living room, “Well you will be in all of our photo albums from here on out.”

“But I’m not family.”

“Don’t you say, Cas.” Mary said sternly, “You are a huge part of this family. Dean loves you and I love you and Sam loves you and Jess loves you. Not to mention Bobby and Ellen and Jo and Charlie love you too. And I think John would have like you too if he had ever met you.”

Cas smiled at Mary. His mom had never reassured him that he was loved. In fact, she would do quite the opposite saying that no one would ever love him because he was a sin for being gay. With the Winchesters he never felt left out or unloved. There was no strings attached to their love. Mary was right, this was his family.

In the living room Dean and Sam were rolling around the floor, fighting over the photo while Jess sat on the couch watching. “Give it to me, dammit,” Dean growled, yanking on his little brother’s sleeve. “No way, man. You’ll just tear it up.” Sam replied, gently pushing Dean away with his leg.

Mary took a photo album from Cas and let it fall onto the coffee table, making Dean and Sam jump. “You two are both in your thirties, quite acting like you are children.”

Dean stood up and adjusted his sweater, “Tell him to give me back my photo.”

“Sam give him back his photo,” Mary said, sitting down on the couch next to Jess. Cas sat down next her as Dean yanked the photo from Sam’s hand and stuck his tongue out. Mary picked up one of the albums and opened it up. “I have plenty more right here.”

“Ahhhh,” Jess and Cas went as they saw the first photo in the album.

“This is Dean on the day he was born,” Mary explained. In the photo baby Dean was wrapped up in a hospital blanket with a little blue hat on, his mouth hanging open.

“Dean still sleeps like that, with his mouth open.” said Cas.

“I do not.” Dean argued, plopping down next to his boyfriend.

“Oh look here’s Dean’s first car ride. I still can’t believe John bought that Impala. He had promised me he was going to buy a van but instead he came home with the impala.” Mary said turning the page.

“I can’t believe that thing still runs.” Sam said.

“Hey, don’t talk about my baby like that. She’s beautiful and reliable and Cas loves her. Right, babe?” Dean said, looking to Cas for support.

Cas patted Dean’s hand, “Of course I love her.”

Dean turned back to the photos, happy with Cas’s answer. “Hey look that’s Bobby. Wow he looks young.”

“Where are the pictures of me?” Sam asked eagerly leaning over the back of the couch.

Mary smiled up at her baby boy, “They’re in here somewhere, first we just have to get through the first four years of your brother’s life.”

Mary flipped to the next page where a photo of a chubby little baby was laying naked on a blanket. “My Deanie baby was a very chubby little baby.”

“He’s so cute,” cooed Jess.

“Yeah, what happened?” Sam asked, poking at his brother’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. let me know what you thought and let me know if you have a better summary for this fis (or a better name too because i suck at names)


End file.
